Work from Home
by highsteptohell
Summary: "There was that ding again." Various BunnyRibbit Drabbles. Some NSFW, Some SFW. The rating is M because of the soon to be NSFW. If you like it, I guess leave a review and I'll write some more
1. Write on Me

Authors Note: BunnyRibbit is actually one of my favourite OvW ships right now, and thanks to a few people who gave me the muse for this on Tumblr, it's actually become a thing for me. So, pls enjoy a collection of drabbles.

Her chat pinged for the umpteenth time. Hana was sure that he was doing it to somewhat annoy her. The same person, every night, would be in her chat 30 minutes early. During set up, She enjoyed the moments to herself, moments where she could paint her nails a new obnoxious shade of pink, or get in a few warm up rounds of whatever she was playing today, but she couldn't when that stupid, obnoxious screen name would pop up. "RibbitRibbit. Who the hell would've thought of that?" It wasn't the weirdest thing she'd seen. Late at night, there'd always be a few people that would come in with names like "DaddyDeath or FistMe76" It was the internet after all, nothing was ever sacred for too long. It was like walking into one of those sex shops in America. You felt dirty just looking at them. Glancing down to her screen, Hana gave a huff, reading the message

 **RibbitRibbit** : Know you're there. Just wanted to come say Hi :P You were really shit up after yesterday. I get it - The Evil Within is a freaky game. I freaked out the first time I played it.

Oh god, he was here yesterday. The girl found herself smiling at the computer screen, fingers resting on the keyboard. She could totally turn her stream to private for a little, right? At least for the half hour before everything began. Her fingers moved from the keyboard to the camera upon her monitor. _This is such a bad idea_. He could've been a creep, he could've been someone out to get her. After all, Korea's starlet was worth something to people that wanted to make a name for themselves, but what harm could it do? It wasn't like anything could go that wrong, plus - his profile said he was in Brazil. Nothing a little security check could do if he was a creep. A flick of the camera, and her face lit up on a secondary monitor. It looked tired ( She'd fix that with a few hours sleep. Maybe throw in an energy drink too.) Another ping, and another message

 **RibbitRibbit** : You didn't have to do that! I would've been cool just talking in chat :P But you look done for. You should rest after this stream. Can't have you passing out on us. What are you playing today?

"Mortal Kombat X. I've gotta get an achievement!" Her hands moved up to her mouth, finger nails pressing limply against teeth. A nervous habit that she'd picked up many moons ago. It wasn't really the kind of thing she did in front of a camera, though. D'va was a figure of confidence, someone that kids aimed to be like, and she knew that. It was picked up easily by her visitor, who spent rather a long time with the three little dots by his name. Was she 100% nervous? Absolutely. Opening up to a person that she didn't really know? It was strange. Her hands began to fiddle with anything that they could. Her energy drink, the Pop! Figure that rested by her mouse pad. Then there was that ding

 **RibbitRibbit** : That's a good game! I usually play as Raiden. He's my fave. Sorry, I was working on something. Kinda got… distracted by something ;)

Was that a blush? She could feel her cheeks burning at the stupid emote. Hana couldn't help but smile, and this time. It was absolutely much bigger than the last one. It was stupid how a small comment could get her completely giddy. To be fair, she received a lot of them from different people during the night - but this? This felt different. She hummed quietly, the gentle play of a Lucio song in the background of her surroundings. It was time to relax. There was about 5 minutes before her stream began. Another Ping

RibbitRibbit: So, I'm not gonna be able to stick around tonight. Work things came up. You should check twitter, though. It's dvamode right? I know you might not look at it, but I think you should see it (:

Hana nodded, leaning a little closer to the screen and seemingly blowing a slight kiss at the screen "It was nice meeting you, Ribbit." And then the chat went dead. That small bubble of happiness in her gut slowly disappearing. That was different, a kind of different that she didn't like. But she tapped away at her phone, and loading up twitter. The screen was bright, various tweets about how people were excited for her stream and then the notification popped up _" RibbitRibbit tagged you in a photo_ " She tilted her head gently, pressing on the link and then her mouth dropped

That was Lucio, _The Lucio_. The Lucio, with her face in the background. He was in her stream. Mouth slightly ajar, the Korean gave a laugh. She had to reply to it. After their small conversation, it only seemed right that she did. Part of her was freaking out on the inside. How long had she been listening to his music? God, even before she started streaming, really. Lucio was something she could concentrate to. A quick snap of her face, and it was a reply back - quickly captioned "… I should get a backstage ticket for the torment you caused. I love your music.."

And that's when the tweets began

dvamode u know lucio!

dvamode is that your boyfriend  
dvamode m Y OTP IS REAL.

" _Oh, christ."_

Authors note: So, for one. I don't know how twitter works. I don't use it D: This is the first of a few drabbles though. I'm in the mood to write just not long things? Even though at the moment of typing this this sits at 1000 words. So LMAO. Short my ass. Umm, I guess if you like it? Just say you do. And I'll write some more


	2. No Diggity

Authors Note: You ready for some bad smut?

He doesn't know how it happened. Lucio was always so slick with the way he was around Hana. Gentle touches under the mess hall table, quiet make out sessions in Jack's office. It was always away from eyes that could easily judge them. He'd heard it before. " _Relationships between coworkers don't often go well. I know that from experience._ " And he honestly didn't want to hear it again. Jack was a good guy, and he didn't doubt that - but leaving Brazil, he'd left his family behind. He didn't want the fatherly figure here. Especially with the person he'd been perusing for this long.

He doesn't know happened, but here he is - Hands exploring the pale body below him. Hana was _beautiful_. So fucking beautiful, and the way she writhed when a finger pressed inside her inner most walls. Fuck, it caused him to harden almost instantly. She'd always been the kind of person that liked the foreplay, but the way she ground against his fingers. That was different. What had happened that they were so unwound? His gaze on her is somewhat confused, and when she manages to crack her eyes open - there's a small whimper of "please." And he can't say no. He really can't say no to her when she's needy

His cock twitched as it came loose, and in his need, he pushed forward, stretching her slightly as he did. A gentle whine came from rosy lips, and Lucio found himself lost. "Harder," She whispers. Lucio can't help but smile at how needy she was. She didn't care if the movement of his thrusts was causing her any pain. She just wanted to feel him. Another quick thrust, but Lucio honestly refused to believe that it was because she asked to. She didn't ask. In fact, she just let it happen. She was good for that. They didn't get times like this together. He felt the constant constricting of her walls around him, and fucking hell - It was heaven.

It only took a soft knock on Lucio's quarters to snap him out of the gaze on her body. The only contact they had was the gentle rocking of his hips. Hana found herself having to hold back the gentle whimpers "Who is it?" Lucio spoke up, his voice was normal. "Jack. I just wanted to give you the files for your next job. Can I come in?" Lucio glanced down to his partner, and with a small mouth of _'Fucking Jack.'_ He managed to speak out a quick response "Not right now, man. I'm working on a new track and kinda want some alone time." Lucio had to hold back the audible gasp when Hana pushed him back against the bed. All of his muscles stiffened, and he could barely contain the throaty groan that rested in his chest. She began moving with a slow and steady rhythm, holding her hand against her mouth to keep her quiet. The friction - fuck, it was amazing.

"Alright. Come see me after, okay? I wanna talk to you about a few things."

Everything grew silent in moments. They could hear Jack's footsteps down the hallway, but they had to keep quiet. The quiet panting and heavy breaths were all that surrounded them. There couldn't be any moaning. His constant ramming into her made the smacking sound against her flesh. He was sure he could already feel the wetness down her legs. He made a mental note to himself to tell her just how much he liked it. She was so close. The gentle twitches of her body were enough to keep him grinding into her. Just a little more, and he'd get to here that wonderful moaning that she often did. Finally, her head jerked back against the bed, giving his cock just enough to hit her in that right spot. Whimpering, that was all he could here. The gentle whimpering from his girlfriend - if he'd even call her that.

"I'm coming inside of you." He managed to breath out. She nodded, couldn't care less about it. There was too much going on in her head to let his words sink in. There was a few more slow thrusts that were jerky, sloppy and god. Soon enough, he stiffened against her skin, and the last thing he could pick up on as he came was the sight of her closing her eyes as he filled her up. They held each other, half dazed, half happy. A complete euphoric state, and by god - he could've came again with the slow movements she was doing against him. They held still for a moment, just listening to the gentle breaths of each other.

It was only a few moments afterwards that they began to get dressed again, and Lucio could've picked up on the way she rested on the end of her bed, hands on bare lap. For a moment, he was wondering why. Legs wrapped around her, and there's a gentle press on her neck. These were the moments he really enjoyed. When nothing was effecting them. "Babe, what's wrong?" He was sure he could've heard Hana bite back a laugh, and it sounded bitter. And then she spoke up, and it felt like his whole world came crashing down around him.

"I'm going to help out with the Omnic problem in Russia. I don't.. I don't know when I'm gonna be back." It's sad, and he felt the way she bent forward to rest her head in her hands. Lucio automatically moved forward to tighten his grip around her. She wasn't going to be back any time soon, and fuck - that scared him. He had to ask about going with her. He had to, but for a moment - he didn't care. There was a gentle sigh, and Lucio muttered a quick "Shall we go a round two?" She laughs, and he's so sure it's the best thing he's ever heard.

She's the best thing he's ever had

Authors Note: Told ya.


End file.
